Why this won't work
by Hinata Briefs
Summary: Bakura, Marik, and Ryou have been living together for a while now. Bakura likes Marik, Marik likes Bakura but what happens when Marik gets a little strange. Theifshipping/Deathshipping and possible Phsycoshipping later.. Now with puppyshipping! Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1, Where it all begins

Ryou sat on the soft white couch in his and his companion's apartment. All he could do was sit there and worry as Bakura and Marik where off on some heist. As much as he hated their 'job', he couldn't really complain. This was paying their bills at the moment, since Ryou had got laid off from his job at the museum. Most nights the two thieves would be out late and would come home with enough to keep them along for at least a week. He let out a small sigh as he looked at the clock. It read 11:50p.m. The small boy closed his eyes slowly and drifted off to dream land.

Meanwhile…

Bakura watched as Marik went through the drawers of the nightstand in silence. The occasional noise of him switching drawers to look around more was the only noise that could be heard. Bakura only stared at him, they had already searched the rest of the house, and the owner could be home at any minute now. After another moment of silence between the two boys, Marik looked up from the drawers and shook his head disappointedly at Bakura. With this, they both exited the house quietly as they walked back to their apartment.

"Can't believe we couldn't find a single bloody thing." Bakura grumbled as he put his hands angrily into his pockets

"Oh hush up Fluffy, we had fun searching didn't we?" Marik asked with that happy look, one of his Marik's many looks that he loved and hated at the same time.

"I would've had more fun back at home reading." The brit said with a smirk

"You're the one who wanted to do these naughty deeds in the middle of the night!" Marik exclaimed, "We could've stayed home! You could've read, and I could've tried out my new eye liner!"

Bakura replied with a roll of his eyes as they entered their apartment building and headed up to their floor. Once there, they made their way into their place. As soon as they entered, the first thing in sight was Ryou, passed out on the couch with his shirt slid slightly up, above his belly button.

"Look's like he fell asleep waiting again." Bakura sighed

Marik only stared at the sleeping boy with an expressionless face. Bakura snapped in front of his face calling Marik's attention towards him,

"Stop staring at my baby twin brother like that you rapist." He hissed

"That's gross Bakura! I would never think of Ryou like that! Because as you know, Marik Sebastian Ishtar is perfectly straight." Marik said earning himself another eye roll from Bakura.

"Of course you are Marik, that's why you put on you're face every morning, and then wear your revealing tank tops." He said with a grin

"I do that to maintain my sexy. If you did it every once in awhile maybe you would look good too. But you would have to tan…a lot." Marik laughed

"Shh, you're going to wake him up, then we'll have to listen to him bitch about us being out so late."

"Whatever Bakuraaa, I'm going to go get some beauty sleep!" The blonde said with a quiet flip of his hair as he walked out.

"You need it." Bakura growled

"Shut up Fluffy!" Marik called from his bedroom as he lay down. Bakura went back to his room next to Marik's and flopped down on the bed.

Xxx

Ryou woke up to a dark shadow leering over him. As he looked up he saw Marik but…. different. His hair was spikey, and his expression scared the pee out of the small boy.

"Marik are you alr-" He got out before 'Marik' leaned down and licked his cheek, sending a chill up his spine. His cheeks lit up red, "Marik! What are you doing?!"

The blonde kissed him for a moment before Ryou broke away, "What the hell Mari-"

"Melvin." He said with a small, insane laugh.

Ryou blinked a few times before being pinned down to the couch by Melvin. The white-haired teen started to struggle beneath him, that's when a thought came to him, _Marik's just messing with me isn't he…? He just spiked up his hair and is trying to scare me…yeah…_ he thought with a bit of doubt.

"M-Marik, stop messing with me. It's weird."

"We'll see how weird it get's if you keep calling me Marik." Melvin said with a small grin

Ryou stared up at him, he was shaking of what he thought was fear. Taking a gulp, he shut his eyes and started to struggle again. Melvin brought out a silver pocket knife and looked at Ryou playfully,

"Stop struggling little one." He laughed

Ryou's eyes widened. He struggled even more until he finally got one hand free, using it to bitch slap Melvin, causing him to fall. His hair fell flat as he looked at Ryou. The white-haired boy raised his hand nervously to try to slap him again but as he looked at the blonde, he saw that it appeared to be Marik again.

"M-Marik? Is that you?"

"WHY DID YOU GO AND FRIGGIN' HIT ME YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SILVER BUNNY RABBIT!?" Marik yelled before Ryou shushed him,

"You're the one who came in here trying to-" He stopped and thought back to it. The name appeared over and over in his head, _Melvin. _He thought _He said his name was Melvin but…maybe…I should just leave it alone…_

"I'm sorry Marik. You startled me, I think you where sleep walking and you kind of scared me." Ryou let out a frail, fake laugh

"At least that explains why I'm in here…Maybe the horrid dreams of the terrible Mel Gibson made me sleep walk…" Marik pondered as he left the room and went to his own. Ryou just sat there thinking to himself. He decided he would just leave it alone, whatever that was…It seemed like Marik's problem, not his. He laid back down and went to sleep, honestly hoping he wouldn't be awoken by something like Melvin again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the three boys where sat at the table eating their breakfast. Ryou sat there silently as Marik and Bakura argued over something stupid.

"HOW CAN WE NOT HAVE GRAPE JELLY BAKURA!?" Marik yelled

"MAYBE BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY MARIK." Bakura replied

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO STEAL SOMETHING WORTH THE WORK FOR ONCE AND BUY US SOME?"

"I DON'T BLOODY KNOW? WHY DON'T YOU GO GET A JOB AND BUY IT YOURSELF?"

"The answer to that is simple fluffy." Marik stated, "Sexy people should not have to work if they don't want to."

"You're not_ that_ sexy Marik." He growled, sitting down at the table. He just lied to himself, and he knew it on the inside, but looking at the forced scowl on his face you wouldn't know.

"Don't try that with me Fluffy! I hear you mumble my name at night!"

Bakura felt his face slightly heat up as he lowered his bangs to cover it, "You're not the only person with that name. I happen to know many fine ladies who go by the name Marik." Another lie, but hey Marik looked like he believed it

"Yes but we all know it's me you're really dreaming about. ADMIT YOU ARE GAY FLUFFY!" Marik exclaimed

"I'm Bi Marik." He stated

"…ADMIT YOU LOVE ME FLUFFY."

"I don't." Bakura said with a grin

"Both of you hush, either kiss or stop arguing." Ryou sighed

"Well Marik, you did want me to do that right? Since you want to know my feelings about you…" Bakura said standing up. He slowly walked over to Marik and hugged him from behind

"'Kura get off me!" The blonde yelled as his face heated up.

"Kura huh?" The other purred

"Not in the kitchen." Ryou said simply, even though he was trying to help Marik. He had been in that kind of position just last night except he didn't, or at least he didn't think he did, like that person. Marik did like Bakura, and Bakura did like Marik. How he knew? If you make friends with everybody you learn things. Marik had told him a while back, and he could tell Bakura felt the same.

"You're the one who suggested it." Bakura huffed

"Yes, but not in the place we eat, there is a living room, bedrooms, and a bathroom."

Bakura let go of Marik and sat back down, "Whatever Ryou."

"And I thought you where man enough to kiss me Fluffy." Marik giggled at his own words

"I see nothing manly about kissing you." Bakura smirked

"Really Bakura? Is it just my manly sexiness that makes it too challenging for you?" Marik asked

Bakura looked at his jewelry, then his lavender shirt, then his tight pants, "Yes Marik you are the embodiment of manly."

"Don't tell me things that I already know!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Marik if you do not stop flapping your lips I _will_ kiss you."

"Do it!" Marik challenged standing from the table

Bakura grabbed Marik's hand and pulled him over onto his lap, "Don't tempt me." He said smirking as Marik blushed.

"Out of the kitchen!" Ryou exclaimed

Both boys looked at him, "Why…?" Marik whined

"Because I said so, now shoo!" He said shoving them both out of the small kitchen and laying his head down on the table. _I can't help but think of what happened, especially when I look at him…Maybe…Maybe I should talk to him about it…Just…_ he looked out the cracked kitchen door into the living room where Bakura was still teasing Marik, _Just not right now…And not in front of Bakura._

**Author's Note: So here it is, my first ever yugioh fanfic! I think it's turning out well…I guess. Please review, and if you have in suggestions or ways to help tell me! Thanks for reading and until next time**

** -Hinata**


	2. Chapter 2, So much Thiefshipping

**Author's Note: Alright guys this chapter has a hell of a lot of thief shipping. BUT THERE IS DEATH SHIPPING DO NOT WORRY MY LOVLIES~**

It was mid-afternoon, the three boys where all sitting in the living room together. Marik was on the laptop they all shared, playing some dumb video game and talking to himself. Bakura was on one side of him pretending to read when really, he was watching Marik. Every one could tell. Last but not least, Ryou was on the other side of Marik silently thinking to himself.

"Ya' know Bakura, I just thought of something…what if, hear me out on this, what if Slenderman wasn't really slenderman but was…. Mel Gibson."

"Then this game would have been made by M. Knight Shyamalan in disguise." Bakura said to the boy next to him, looking over from his book to the game

Marik gasped dramatically, "IT ALL MAKES SENSE!"

"Yes Marik, I'm sure in your little mind it does make sense."

"My little sexy mind!" Marik retorted

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Just play your bloody game Marik." Obviously enough, he didn't feel like having another one of those conversations where Marik tried to prove how 'Amazingly, Super fantastic, chocolate-coved, mocha latte' sexy he was. Bakura knew it was true, he couldn't deny how sexy the guy was. Sadly, that didn't always make up for his stupidity.

Marik screamed a very high-pitched, girl like scream. "BAKURA MEL GIBSON GOT ME!" He yelled clinging onto Bakura in terror and shoving his face into his side. The thief turned a slight shade of pink as he looked down at the teen. He shut the laptop and removed Marik from his side, helping his face turn back to its original color. Marik whimpered as he looked at the shut laptop,

"Aw but Fluffy I was gonna play again…"

"Marik, I never want to hear that girly scream again in my life. I'm deleting that game once you go to sleep." Bakura growled

"FLUFFY!" He whined

"Will you please stop calling me that, I hate it." He lied to himself once again. He loved that nickname, whether he would admit it or not, coming from Marik it was the best nickname he could ever be given.

"I SHALL ALWAYS CALL YOU FLUFFY. Unless you want me to start calling you Fluffer-Wuffers." He laughed

The other teen's eyes widened, "Marik if you ever call me that I will never forgive you."

"Whatever Fluffer-Wuffers."

"Marik, I'm serious!"

Ryou looked at them as they continued to argue. Blocking out the sound of their voices he simply stared at the wall behind them getting lost in his thought. _Well, Marik seems normal. It hasn't happened again all day, it was probably just a one-time thing. I shouldn't even bring it up. It's nothing to worry about._ Ryou re-assured his self that everything would be all right before looking at both the boys who where still arguing, especially when they fought you could tell how much they both liked each other. He looked away, _Too bad Bakura would never intentionally make the fist move…_

"Ryou? RYOU!" Marik called catching the smaller boy's attention

"Huh?" He asked slowly

"Don't you think Fluffer-Wuffers is a decent nickname for someone like Bakura?" He asked as Bakura glared

"It does suit you 'Kura'" Ryou giggled

"Don't call me Kura! Or Fluffer-Wuffers!" He yelled

"You didn't seem to mind when Marik called you Kura." Ryou said bravely. This is what happens when he re-assures himself of something he gets over confident. When he gets over confident someone kicks his ass, and it's a mystery who will do it until it happens.

"Yeah, _Kura_…you don't mind when I do it do you?" Marik asked batting his eyes

Bakura glared at them both with his usual scowl, "Actually Marik I do mind. I just mind more when my brother calls me your flirty little nicknames."

"Flirty? MY NICKNAMES FOR YOU ARE ANYTHING BUT FLIRTY!"

"Anything? Would you rather I say sexy?" He smirked

"YOUR SEXY IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE." Marik squealed

"Whatever, maybe I'll come up with a little nickname for you later…" Bakura said handing Marik a sheet of small paper, "Meet me there in an hour, _Blondie._" He said walking straight out the front door.

'Blondie's' face turned completely red as he threw the phone book no one ever used at the door, "DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE!" He yelled. After a minute he allowed himself to fall back onto the couch and sighed. Ryou suddenly got nervous. He really didn't want to be alone with Marik right now, one-time thing or not, he still felt scared. Scooting as far as he could to the other side of the couch, away from Marik he started speaking,

"S-So Marik, what do you think that address is for?" He asked quickly breaking the silence

Marik looked at the paper carefully, "It's a mansion address. Another job." He shrugged

"Shouldn't you go prepare yourself or something? I mean… not to be rude or anything but you never know when you might need something…"

"No it'll be okay, if anything happens I can use Bakura as a shield and get my sexy Tush out of there."

"But you never know what might happen! What if Mel Gibson lived in that house and came home while you where there?" He asked, avoiding eye contact

Marik's eyes widened, "I NEED MY MONSTER REPELLENT!" He squealed running to his room. Ryou let out a sigh of relief and laid on the couch starting to think. _See, that Melvin guy didn't magically appear. Well Marik didn't act like Melvin. Maybe Melvin wasn't Marik. What if they are secret twins or something…but that's stupid. Maybe…Maybe Melvin was just my imagination. Or a dream! But none of my other dreams have ever been so realistic…_

"Hey Ryou?" Marik asked coming into the living room.

"Yes Marik?" Ryou replied

Marik's eyes started to drift off to the side, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Marik…W-What is it?" He asked as his nerves started to get the better of him, _What if…what if Marik knows about that Melvin thing? Is he going to talk to me about it? Wait…No that was a dream. It had to be…well maybe not. I've seen crazier things happen. STOP IT MIND! It was all just a dream…_

"Well do you think 'Kura likes me?" Marik asked him, taking the boy away from his thoughts

Ryou smiled, "Of course Kura likes you! You just have to trick him into admitting it."

"…Ryou are you okay? Since when do you suggest tricking people?"

"Am I not allowed to have my little trickster moments?" He grinned, "I am Bakura's brother, he had to teach me something."

Marik laughed, "Alright. If you know what you're doing tell me the plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bakura arrived at the house in which he had instructed Marik to come to. The door had already been busted open, so Bakura just casually walked into the house. The first thing he saw was Marik, asleep on the couch. _I was only five minutes late, even if I'm the one who told him to come…_ Bakura let out a small sigh as he walked over to wake his companion. He shook Marik slowly as he stared down at him.

_He's cute when he's sleeping...and awake. But now he's less annoying. _

He shook his head, _not now you dumb-ass brain, you need to wake him up and start stealing._ As he continued to lightly shake Marik, he noticed himself only staring at his face as he barley tried to wake him. _Just once…just not his lips_ He thought leaning down and kissing Marik's cheek.

"AH HA!" Marik exclaimed popping up from the couch and pointing at Bakura, "I KNEW IT!"

Bakura's face heated up immediately, "You knew what?" He asked trying to play cool.

"DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO DENY IT BAKURA! YOU JUST KISSED ME!"

"And do you have any proof of this Marik? Your dreams always are weird." Bakura rolled his eyes

Marik chucked, "I sure do!" He said pointing to Ryou who was hiding behind the curtains with a camera.

"Did you get the pictures Ryou?" Marik asked

The small boy nodded with a smile, "Sorry Bakura! Marik asked me to and… I never got you back for anything you did when we where kids."

Bakura glared at his twin who flipped through the four pictures he took and laughed quietly.

"I knew you thought I was sexy Fluffy!"

The elder twin's face flushed, "Please Marik, I only did that because I thought you where trying to pretend to be that sleeping princess _again_."

"But you didn't kiss me the first time!"

"Yep, and you laid on that couch for two hours until Ryou kissed you to get your ass up so we could watch a movie." Bakura said with a slight grin as his face turned back to its original pale color.

"Ryou wasn't much of a shining knight…" Marik whispered, even though Ryou could still hear. He decided to just plain ignore the comment and continue to watch as this unfolded

"And I am?!" Bakura exclaimed

"Yes. You are my special, less manly knight without armor."

Bakura glared at Marik with a slight blush, "Ryou, go get in my car." He stated

"What? Why?!" Ryou exclaimed, he wanted to see how this would turn out for his friend.

"GO GET IN THE DAMN BLOODY CAR!"

Ryou let out a small whimper as he ran out the mansion and went to go wait in the car.

"Why'd you make Ryou leave?" Marik questioned before the other boy leaned over and kissed his lips. The blonde boy's eyes widened as Bakura wrapped his arms around his waist. Out of instinct, which he totally had because he had done this so many times before with so many beautiful women, Marik kissed him back. When Bakura pulled away he put a finger to Marik's lips,

"Not a word to Ryou. We go home, wait until we're alone, then we'll talk about it. If you feel like talking" Bakura whispered in his ear, releasing the boy from his embrace. The butterflies that had eventually evolved in Marik's stomach stayed with him the entire dreadfully silent way home. Ryou didn't ask any questions, he had a rough feeling about what happened.

Upon returning home Bakura went back to his room to take a nap, saying he'd talk to the two others later, but for some reason both the other boys decided he was really only speaking to Marik.

"Well Ryou, what do you want to do?" Marik asked

"I don't know…you wanna watch a movie?" He suggested

"Sure, let's see what we have!" Marik said running over to the TV and checking the near-by DVD case. "Ooh Ryou can we watch something with Selene Diondra in it's sound track?"

"Sure Marik." Ryou smiled settling onto the couch carefully

The blonde put on a smile as he popped in some random movie that he only read the sound track of. The movie turned out to be boring but Marik stayed awake for the musical parts, meanwhile Ryou fell asleep halfway through the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a short nap Ryou's eyes fluttered open accompanied by a yawn. As his sight adjusted to the now dark room he noticed the figure above him. He rubbed his eyes quickly and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. To his disappointment his sight was not fooling him, above him, holding him down was Melvin. The psycho he met not too long ago

"Well hello there bunny-boy."

_Crap._ Ryou sat up as quickly as he could trying to break his arms away from Melvin's.

"You haven't changed much since we last met." He smirked stroking the small boy's cheek.

Ryou quickly slapped his hand away, unable to hide his fear

"Oh someone's gotten a little feisty hasn't he?"

"W-What do you want?" Ryou asked backing up onto the arm of the couch

"A fun little toy to play with." Melvin laughed as Ryou froze in fear

_He's…He's freakin' insane!_

"So _Ryou,_" He purred with a smirk, slowly reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a small pocketknife. He put the flat side of the knife to the cheek of the trembling pale boy, "You wouldn't mind playing with me now would you?"

"A-Actually, I would. So if you, good sir, wouldn't mind, I'd like it if you would remove yourself from me."

"What's with the formalities? Aren't we _friends_?" Melvin asked staring at the boy's cheek as he flipped the knife to it's other flat side.

Ryou gulped, "Of-Of course we are! We're the bestest of friends!"

"Really now?" He said with a grin as he licked around the knife's edges then pulling it away from his face.

The pale boy quickly looked to his free hand, _I should do something before he pins that one again too…but what can I do? There's no way I would be able to get him off of me…_

Melvin looked at the same hand Ryou was eyeing and put his own over it. "Well-well, what where you planning to do with that hand little guy?" He said teasingly

"Stop calling me little! I'm older than Marik! So if I'm right then I'm older than you too!" Ryou snapped before he realized what he had just said, "Err…I mean…"

"You would be right, in fact, though I don't look like it, I am some years younger than Marik."

"Well that's nice to know, but while you're explaining things, why don't you tell me what exactly you are…" Ryou said relaxing a bit upon seeing his reaction

"I think I'd rather leave you in suspense a bit longer…" Melvin smirked leaning down further and kissing Ryou's lips. The pale boy squirmed as curiosity and anger filled his head, he didn't kiss back either. _Dammit! Why won't he tell me? All I want to know is what in the bloody hell he's supposed to be!_

Melvin pulled away with a grin, "I love how you fight back." He said cupping Ryou's cheek with his tan hand and kissing him again. Ryou started to squirm even more while trying to break his wrists free. After two minutes of kissing, squirming, and struggling Ryou broke away from the kiss along with getting his wrists free. Ryou sprung up and slipped from under him. Ryou ran to his room and locked himself in, _Dammit dammit dammit! I want to know! But I can't go back out now… I ran from him. He might be angry with me…WAIT. Why does it matter if he's angry with me? What the hell…_

Melvin shrugged with a small laugh, "I chose a fighter this time huh? I rather cute one at that…" He said to himself quietly. _Better let Marik back, if too much time passes he'll start to get suspicious. I don't need him finding out about this and calling up that brother of his…_

He sighed as he laid on the couch, closed his eyes and let Marik return.

**Author's Note: So this is chapter two, I hoped you liked it! Next time we have to let Marik and Bakura have their little talk, Ryou needs to have a good long time to think about his life and what the hell's going on, and Melvin shall be back…or maybe he won't be back until chapter three…you'll have to find out! Till next time my lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3, TEEHEEE

**Author's Note: New long-ass chapter yay! Before we start that, I just want to thank all you lovely people who read, follow, favorite, and review this story! I appreciate all of that! I need to address all of you eventually…when I'm not rushing because I am going to have a regular update schedule dammit!**

Eventually night had passed, morning had came, three boys sat at the kitchen table. Bakura was staring sleepily at Marik; Marik's face had flushed long ago as he stared at the floor, and Ryou was watching the blonde's every move nervously. This had gone on in silence for thirty minutes before Marik stood up and excused himself from the table. He and Bakura exchanged looks as he walked to his room, and the taller twin (Bakura…) trailed after him.

Ryou stared as he heard the door shut, _Ooooh~_ He thought excitedly as his mood changed. Quietly he tiptoed to the door, dropping to his hands and knees, and putting an ear to the lower part of the door.

-Inside the Room-

"Alright Bakura, tell me exactly what that was at the mansion last night." Marik commanded sitting himself on the end of the bed, Bakura sitting next to him.

"A kiss, I thought even you where smart enough to know that." Bakura said with a smirk

"I know that Bakura! That's not what I'm frigging asking! Why!" He exclaimed

Bakura leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist before pulling away, "I don't know Marik." He said sarcastically as he pulled him closer.

"What do you mean you don't know 'Kura! " He yelled squirming around unable to break from Bakura's grip.

"It's sarcasm Marik, I do know." He rolled his eyes, "Maybe it's because I 'hate' you."

" 'Hate' me?" Marik questioned. He knew exactly what Bakura meant, and he knew that Bakura wouldn't be able to say he loved him. He didn't even think he could say it himself, "How long have you 'hated' me…?"

"A bloody long while now."

Marik hugged him happily, "Aw Bakura I lik- 'Hate' you too!"

A smirk found it's way onto the white-haired boy's face. He hugged the tanned blonde tighter. Marik's face was burning up, he just thanked Ra no one could really see it. He was too tan for that in his mind. Marik blinked as he was kissed once again. He felt his eyes close as he opened his mouth slightly letting Bakura in. They fought for dominance and Bakura won but everyone saw that coming, Marik didn't really mind. For now. After a few minutes of playing around in each other's mouths the pale boy had leaned over and pinned the other down softly.

Eventually both pulled away panting for air before Bakura had leaned down and kissed his neck. Surprised, Marik let out a small moan.

-Back to Ryou-

Ryou sat by the door as the conversation ended and all her heard was silence. He started to question what was going on when he heard a small moan. He yelped as the silence shortly ended and accidentally banged his head against the door.

"Owww!" He whined rubbing his head. The door opened, hitting him again as Bakura glared down at him.

"'Kura! Are you alive? Is it Mel Slendermen?!" Marik called from under the covers where he had hid himself.

Bakura simply continued to glare down at Ryou, crouching down to face him. "I am literally going to kill you later." He stated, "Go sit in the corner and think about your life."

"But Bakura-"

"GO SIT IN THE DAMNED CORNER!" He yelled. Ryou let out a little shriek as he scampered over to a corner. He looked back at his brother with puppy eyes,

"Face. The wall." He growled

The small boy brought his knees to his face and faced forward to the wall.

"'Kura!" Marik exclaimed coming out from the covers into the room, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Marik. It was just Ryou being nosy." Bakura sighed as Marik's face turned a barley visible shade of pink. Bakura rolled his eyes and looked at Ryou,

"Do not come out of that corner 'till I say. I'm going to go make a sandwich, if you are not in this corner when I'm back then I will starve you in the basement. Stay and think about you're life" He said walking off to the kitchen and Marik followed.

Once the door had shut Ryou sighed quietly,

_Bakura looked serious…I should stay in the corner. Sometimes he really does scare me. But when I need him he's always been there, even though he doesn't know that I know what he's done for me. I remember when kids where picking on me in school on my first day of fifth grade. I also very clearly remember that Bakura was 'at the library' that night and that those boys came back the next day with many injuries. That and all the other times he's done things for me and acted like he didn't. It's nice to know that he cares about me… even if he'd never show it._

His eye's scrolled their way slowly up the wall and to the ceiling

_I guess he cares for Marik a lot too… that's a really good thing. I wouldn't think that he'd be able to re-open his heart to some one that wasn't family. I used to think that he would only ever really care about me. This is really good for him, besides Marik really cares about him too so I'm sure they'll be fine. But Marik…._

An image of Melvin in his head made Ryou shiver before shaking his head,

_No they'll be fine! Then again… Melvin seems fairly interested in me. I don't see why but I still want to know what in the bloody hell he is supposed to be. Honestly I don't know. All I know is that he is inside of Marik…like a part of him or something. It kills me to not know. I'm so used to knowing everything I really needed to know when I needed it but now…it kind of pisses me off. I have to find out now or my curiosity will literally kill me. _

_ Thinking back to the last couple of times I think he only comes out when Marik is asleep. I'll wait up for that bastard this time and show him whose boss. I'm going to find out what I want to know._

A loud alarm rang from the clock signaling it was noon…it felt like Ryou was in that corner for ages. How long could it take to make and eat a sandwich? Deciding to go check up on what could be taking so long, Ryou stood and opened the kitchen door. He shrieked in terror as he saw what was happening.

Marik and Bakura…where making out on the table. They both pulled away from each other to look at the small boy who stumbled over to the table and put one hand on it. Softly rubbing the table he fell to his knees.

"My table…my precious table…" He rambled as Marik gave him a concerned look.

"Ryou are you-" Marik started

"DAMMIT I EAT HERE!" He yelled standing up and glaring at them. He felt as his right eye started to twitch.

Bakura smirked and Marik clung onto him, burying his face into the brit's shirt. Bakura stood from the table, as did Marik,

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Ryou yelled furiously pointing at a small puddle of spit on the table, "AND WHAT THE NAME OF BLOODY HELL IS THAT? WHO IS GOING TO CLEAN THAT UP? BECAUSE IT'S NOT ME! I MIGHT HAVE TO BURN THIS ENTIRE THING AND BUY A NEW ONE!" Ryou really, really hated germs.

"Ryou calm down, it's no big deal." His twin said casually

"No big deal?" He asked as his eye twitched, "I PUT AND COOK THINGS ON THIS TABLE THAT PEOPLE EAT. THAT I EAT, NOW YOU GOT YOUR HORNY GERMS ALL OVER IT!"

"Fluffy! Ryou's gonna eat us better drink our own piss!" Marik exclaimed quickly

"What?!" Bakura asked as Ryou took a step towards them. The couple stepped back before Ryou fell onto the floor crying and yelling like a child,

"You two are so mean to me!" He yelled through his tears

Marik started to tear up as he fell onto the floor and hugged the small twin, "I'M SORRY RYOU BAKURA STARTED IT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"Idiots…" Bakura mumbled walking out of the kitchen

"I won't do it again Ryou! I promise!" Marik said letting go of him

Ryou nodded, "Thanks Marik…It's just…" He started sobbing, "Will you clean the table for me?" He asked with his puppy eyes. Marik caved into the eyes immediately,

"Alright Ryou! As long as you feel better! I SHALL CLEAN MY SEXY FROM THE TABLE!" He exclaimed grabbing a rag and scrubbing the table.

"Thanks Marik…" Ryou said as he stood and walked to the living room, _Works every time. Ra knows I won't cleaning that shit up._

-That Night-

Ryou was sitting on the couch counting every minute that went by in his head. It was twelve thirty-seven, Marik was apparently still awake, and Ryou had a feeling why. Since Marik's bedroom was empty and he was last seen in Bakura's room. Just the thought of that grossed him out a bit, his brother and his friend, he was a little happy for them but still.

He stayed sitting on the couch and counting the minutes for another hour before he heard the bedroom door creak open then close. Ryou closed his eyes calmly, facing forward and preparing himself for anything that might happen. He started to think of his precious table while footsteps echoed, getting closer.

"Waiting for me little Bunny?" Melvin asked with a grin. Ryou's eyes forced themselves open to look at him as he sat next to him.

"Melvin, you're going to tell me what you are. Now." Ryou commanded calmly as he examined the boy in front of him. Spikey blonde hair, black shirt, grey pants, all attributes to know that it was Melvin, and his voice. The voice that could give small children and Ryous wretched, horrible, terrifying nightmares.

"Hold it little guy," Melvin said with a mocking tone, "When did I agree to this?"

"Y-You didn't." Ryou said staring at the floor, "But you're going to."

"And if I refuse? Who's going to make me?" The other said lying down and placing his head on Ryou's leg. He moved his hands beneath his head casually and looked up at the boy.

"Not the point! Tell me!" He exclaimed

"I'm all of Marik's hate in one being." Melvin stated, "In a way I'm like another him, but we are very different."

Ryou blinked, "But Marik's always so happy, how could he hate so-"

"He was abused. But don't tell any one." He said calmly sitting up

"Poor Marik!" Ryou exclaimed clinging onto Melvin.

"Then I killed his dad." Melvin said with a small laugh

The other boy blinked a few times and let go of him, "You are a really bad person."

"Well I was in Marik for awhile just watching his life. It looked to me like he didn't like his father, his father didn't like him much either with how many times Marik got whipped in the face." He shrugged

"Whipped in the face…" Ryou said with disbelief and a 'What in the name of fuck are you talking about'

"Yes, when his father got mad he whipped everyone. Within a five mile radius. And Marik, living with him and not aloud to leave…" He trailed off thinking Ryou got the point, "Basically I helped him."

"By killing his dad!" Ryou exclaimed

"His Dad who abused him. It's not like Marik really loved his dad, seriously did he ever tell you about his back?" Melvin asked

"His back?"

"Oh yeah, he hides that from people doesn't he? Whoops!" Melvin laughed

"What's on his back!?" Ryou exclaimed

"Oh nooothing~" Melvin laughed happily

"Lemme see!" The white-haired boy whined tackling the other down onto the couch's arm

"Hmmm, nope!" The blonde said with a grin

"Melvin! I wanna know!" Ryou puffed trying to push him to his back and lift the shirt

"Don't make me hug you Bunny." Melvin threatened

"Hug me? What does that even mean!?" Ryou yelled clearly frustrated

"You don't want to know." He said with a smirk

"MELVIN JUST SHOW ME HIS BACK!" He yelled

"No." Melvin said playfully, he stood up and turned his back to Ryou, who tackled him from behind with a 'RAWR'

Melvin and Ryou both fell to the ground and Ryou started to try to lift the back of his shirt before Melvin turned and threw him off. The blonde pinned the other down on the ground and looked at him,

"Stop trying to strip me down Ryou, it's supposed to be the other way around." He said with a grin, "But! If you really want to…"

"YOU KNOW I DIDN-" Ryou stopped; _Well maybe technically I did kind of make it seem like- WAIT NO. I only even tried it to see his back. If I DID want to that's the only reason. Yeah. That's it._ He shook his head, "SHOW ME!"

"Show you what exactly?" Melvin asked slyly

"YOUR BACK! Or Marik's back or…JUST SHOW ME!"

Melvin sat up, releasing him slowly. Then Ryou tackled him back down and pinned him for once.

"Now, now little one. What are _you_ planning to do with_ me_ pinned?"

Ryou's face turned slightly pink, "Show me!"

"Sorry, I think you've learned enough for one night…" The tanned boy trailed off to simply make Ryou mad. Ryou was cute when he was mad.

Ryou came up with an idea, he pouted and thought of dying puppies, causing his eyes to tear up. "But M-Melvin…I wanna see…" He fake sobbed

…Ryou was also cute when he looked sad, but Melvin knew he couldn't just give in because he was crying…not yet. "No crying little one, it's not quite time for that."

The pale little Ryou leaned up and hugged Melvin, placing his hands around his neck. He put his face into Melvin's neck too, breathing deeply as he continued to make himself cry. That's when the psychopath hugged the small twin's waist, sitting up and putting him in his lap. Ryou's eyes widened, the flow of his tears stopped.

"Is the wittle bunny awight?" Melvin teased watching while Ryou leaned backwards, away from him. Tightening his grip around the small boy's waist, Melvin laughed manically.

_How in the hell is Bakura still asleep?_

"The little bunny wants you to stop calling him a bunny!" Ryou exclaimed loudly

_Bakura is a heavy ass sleeper._

"The little bunny has no luck." Melvin grinned

"The little bunny is going to go make a drink." Ryou said slowly trying to squirm away

"The little bunny is going to stay with the little Melvin." He stated

"More like the little maniac." The other growled softly

"Ooh, I'm sorry is the little bunny really a little Simba?"

"Is the little maniac insane?"

"Of course. But that wasn't the point." Melvin said with a grin. He had just re-used Ryou's words.

Ryou glared but it wasn't that menacing at all. It was like when a toddler was mad at their mom for taking away the cookies. He let out a small yawn as he tried to maintain the look in his eyes. Sighing, Melvin stood and picked the other boy up bridal style. He carried him to his room and placed him on the bed,

"You sleep. I have people to go give hugs too." Melvin said leaving the room and closing the door behind him. The other blinked a few times before he felt himself starting to fall asleep. The white-haired boy checked the clock next to his bed. Seeing it was 3am, he chose not to go after Melvin. He was tired, not his fault. He fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Damn Melvin can be so OCC sometimes…. He'll probably only be like this around Ryou. Around everyone else I'll try to get him more into character. R & R. Do it for Thiefshipping! AND DEATHSHIPPING.**


	4. Chapter 4, In which things happen

Three of our lovely main characters where in the kitchen, meaning that not everyone was at the table. This was the case because Ryou decided to be a mean little bunny and not sit there even though Marik took his 'oh-so-precious' time to clean it. So the couple was at the table eating their food, while Ryou sat in the corner all alone. He was starting to feel a sense of lonesomeness as he listened to Marik and Bakura conversate without him.

"It's not really that scary of a movie..." Bakura said calmly

Marik on the other hand seemed to be freaked out of his mind, "LIES ALL LIES. THAT WAS THE MOST HORRIFYING THING IN THE WORLD! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT?!"

"Bloody hell Marik, I picked the one with the least blood, it shouldn't scare you like this." There was a pause, one Bakura's words settled in Marik calmed himself before meeting his lover's look with a small glare.

"Who said I was scared? MARIK SEBASTIAN ISHTAR IS INCAPABLE OF BEING SCARED!"

The brit in front of him opened his mouth to protest but then decided against it, it would just be another fight Marik would win ever so easily with a puppy look. He just grumbled and crossed his arms, looking to his side where dear Ryou was sitting. And staring. Bakura caught him staring. Shat.

Ryou noticed him looking and quickly turned away.

"Ryou. Go sit in your emo corner." His brother sighed

"But all I did was stare!" Ryou exclaimed helplessly looking to Marik hoping to get his pity

Sadly the pity was not given soon enough, because Bakura started yelling, "GO SIT IN THE GOD DAMNED BLOODY EMO CORNER!"

Ryou yelped and quickly scampered away to the living room corner, also known as the apartments emo corner. He pulled his knees up to his chin as he begun to gaze into the wall, he started to feel even lonelier than before, a lot lonelier than before. He couldn't even hear the other two talking anymore. The silence was killing him, so he simply wandered off into his thoughts,

_I don't need them anyways, do I? I always have...the emo corner and...ermm... I should literally start hanging around my other friends more._

Ryou pulled out his barely-used cell phone and started to flip through his contacts: Anzu, Bakura, Duke, Honda, Joey, Kabia, Yugi, and Yami. A bunch a people he really didn't feel like talking too right now. The boredom within him howled in his mind when he tried to place the phone gently back in his pocket, so with a sigh he thought of who would possibly be the one to annoy him the least at the current moment. He fiddled with the up and down keys before finally stopping on no other than Duke Devlin. This would probably be his best bet if he wanted to have a tad bit of fun, maybe even without being made fun of.

_"Hey Duke"_ He typed while a bored frown emerged on his face, he laid back onto the floor as he softly pressed the send button

It wasn't too long before the phone began to vibrate signaling that Duke had already replied. He opened the message eagerly, someone who was finally talking to him. Someone who wasn't his brother, or his brother's boyfriend. A person he did not have to live with. He read the message with soft eyes, _"Heyy Ryou, what's up? We haven't talked in like, forever. How's it all goin'?"_

A smile found its way onto Ryou's face before he could notice, _"Has been forever hasn't it? Well, nothing much has happened, I'm just living with Marik and Bakura now, how are you?" _He sent it without a second thought. There was a pause before Duke's reply came in, Ryou noted how it had taken longer for him to reply than it had before.

_"Duke Devlin is doin' pretty good, so hey, you wanna come to Duke Devlin's party later tonight? Open invite, so tell your roomies about it too in case they want to."_

Once he had read the newest message the small Albino smiled widely to himself, he hadn't been to a party in a while. And not once before had he been the one to tell Bakura about it, he swiftly slid the phone into his pocket then rushed off to the kitchen as if his feet where on fire. Upon entering the room Bakura and Marik looked at him like he was crazy, but before either could try to say anything Ryou began to speak,

"Would you two 'dudes' mind coming to Duke Devlin's party tonight? Open invite?" He asked cheerfully

"Open invite? So you have invited yourself, and now want to bring us along to see how it goes?" Bakura said with a small chuckle

"Actually Duke in-"

"I think we should go Bakura!" Marik chimed into the conversation

"What? No way." The older twin stated as his arms met in a cross

"Please!"

"No."

Marik pouted for a quick second before thinking up an idea, he put on his puppy face as he walked close to Bakura and sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around the brit neatly, "Please 'Kura?" He asked with a begging twinkle in his eye

Accompanied with a sigh Bakura let out a small huff of agreement, both of the other two boy's faces lit up, Marik kissed his boyfriend's cheek while Ryou pulled his phone back out, then replied saying they would each be there.

* * *

"Ryou!" Marik called from his room, it was nearing 7:00 pm and the party would start soon, but all of the boy's where still in the apartment because Marik wanted to look perfect. Ryou raised his head from the book he was reading at the shout of his name, he stood and made his way to Marik's room. As he entered he examined the space thoroughly- it wasn't that he had not have been here before, in fact he would be the one to clean it when Marik and Bakura where off on business. It was just that Marik himself had never really called the boy in here before. Crumpled up clothing was scattered around the vicinity, along with what was probably all of the eyeliner Marik owned. Speaking of Marik, he was standing in the corner in a black shirt that resembled his lavender one, skin tight black pants, and black sneakers. Despite the vibe Ryou was receiving from the outfit, the blonde looked at him with innocent eyes,

"Ryou, do I look silly in all black like this?" He asked turning away from the corner to face the other.

"You look...different." Ryou said using his exact words of thought

"Does it maintain at least my average amount of sexy?" Marik asked turning once again so the albino could see both side

Watching Ryou felt his face heat up. He looked away from him quickly and answered the question with a nervous mumble, "It does, you l-look great..." Ryou gulped, he had never been asked to check someone out. ...To be honest he never really checked anyone out on his own either.

"Does my butt look okay?" Marik asked as if it was a completely normal question to ask your boyfriends brother

The albino blinked a few times, his face was already redder than a strawberry and he knew it. What was he supposed to say? His butt looked like it always did except it was in more than very tight clothing, it didn't take long before he decided that he should just say yes and move on. "It looks great, so if that's all you needed me for I'll be on my way!" He flashed a fake, nervous smile at Marik before exiting the bedroom and closing the door behind him. How awkward can his life get?

As he exited the room he felt a jerk on the back of his shirt, he turned to face his brother who was standing next to the door.

"Oh hey Ba-" Ryou started

"Don't check out Marik, ever." Bakura glared before letting go and walking off into the kitchen. He wasn't taken back, Ryou saw it coming, he knew Bakura was the defensive type. The small twin sighed, he made his way to the living room and sat down to start reading his book again. Soon after he re-opened the novel Marik came out in the outfit he had shown Ryou. Bakura was smirking on the entire ride to the party.

After a short ride on the bus they had reached the address Duke had given them. The three boys walked calmly off the bus to see what they presumed to be Duke's house, it was a nice modern house on the outside, obviously two stories. Loud music was echoing off the walls, different colored lights where shining their way through each window on the bottom story, while the top story windows where all dark. The trio approached the door, Bakura reached for the knob to open it before it was slung open by no other than the party's host. He had a smile on his face as he looked forward at Ryou,

"So you guys made it to the Duke Devlin's party? Come on in!" Duke lightly shoved them each into the house. The smell of liquor was lingering in the air around them, clearly enough most people where drunk. There was a huge crowd of people dancing, then there was a small group playing what looked like a drinking game. Marik's eyes lit up with excitement as he saw the people drinking, he and Bakura exchanged looks before either spoke,

"'Kura, let's go play!" Marik said tugging on the other boy's arm, Bakura shrugged as he was dragged away from his little brother and the host.

Ryou sighed, he figured they would leave him alone once they arrived but he didn't think it would be so soon. Maybe if he was lucky he would find someone who he knew and they would want to hang out with him. He started to walk away, unaware of Duke following beside him until the host spoke,

"Ryou," Ryou jumped out of surprised and turned to look at Duke with an eyebrow raised,

"Oh erm, yes?"

"You wanna go grab some drinks with the host of the epic party?" He asked with a grin

"Um...Sure! Where is he?" Ryou smiled, Duke got a short laugh out of the small joke.

Duke took Ryou's hand and started to lead him away from the groups of people and to a door nobody had crowded. He opened the door to reveal a nice looking, dimly lit hallway. The host held the door for Ryou expecting him to go in. The albino looked to Marik and Bakura quickly, he saw that Marik was watching but when he was caught the blonde turned his head away to look back at Bakura who was obviously drunk. Ryou shrugged, he walked through the door and into the empty hall followed by Duke and the sound of the door shutting. The raven re-took his hand and lead him into a dark room, flipping on a switch a pink colored sign for a bar lit up, the rest of the room was then fairly visible, a classy double bed in the corner, a desk with a mac book on it, a closet beside the bed side table, a nice stereo system, then in the middle of the room on the wall there was a bar counter, behind it was neon pink light up letters which lit the room. Ryou looked at Duke for an explanation, there weren't any cards, anywhere. No way that this was Duke's room.

"My parent's room, they're off on business. That's how I threw this party. We're in here because that little bar has all of the best drinks." Duke explained

"Oh, I see." Ryou said looking at the bar hesitantly as Duke headed over to it and pulled some cups out and a tall bottle of some kind of liquor. He had never actually drank before despite Bakura's attempts to make him, it had just never really appealed to him. He'd seen Bakura drink before, then the next day have his very own, brand new hangover! Shaking his head to get away from his thoughts, Ryou sat on the center bar stool in front of Duke as he poured drinks.

"So Ryou, what do you want to drink?" Duke asked

"Just give me what you're going to drink." Ryou said, his nerves where getting to him and that was never good. He hated being nervous.

Duke nodded as he poured a mixture of things into two small glasses, he placed one in front of Ryou then one by the stool next to him. He made his way around the bar and sat next to Ryou before taking his first shot. Luckily enough, he didn't look at Ryou, giving him time to pour the drink out in a plant beside the bar. He wasn't ready to drink just yet. Duke poured them both another drink,

"Do you drink a lot?" Duke asked as he took his second drink and pouring himself another.

"Well, no." Ryou admitted, "I honestly have never drunk anything- Before now I mean."

"You probably don't have too high a tolerance then." He took his third shot then continued, "Don't feel bad, mines not the best either." He poured himself more and drank again.

Ryou smiled, he felt a little better. Just looking at the situation made him feel kind of good about himself, someone thought he was cool enough to drink with and talk to. Not just that, someone thought he was good enough to be cheered up. Someone acknowledged that he had feelings! He had barely noticed how much Duke was drinking, but he did know it was a lot more than he had. The albino quickly took his first drink, it tasted okay, and the aftertaste wasn't too bad either. He didn't hate it or like it, but it was his first drink ever, so he was slightly proud of himself for being able to drink it.

"Hey Ryou…" Duke said leaning forward slightly as Ryou placed his glass back down onto the counter.

Ryou raised an eyebrow, "Ye-" Duke leaned in closer until the space between their lips where closed. Ryou blinked, his face flushed, and he started to panic. He squirmed until he fell backwards onto the floor, the other fell too breaking away for a quick second before ignoring the fact they had both fell and kissing Ryou again. Duke pushed his tongue against Ryou's lips begging for entrance which was denied but Duke was very persistent, he was also very used to getting what he wanted when he wanted. The rich boy was certainly not one to give up.

* * *

Marik was tending to his drunken boyfriend who was rambling about how purple was Marik's favorite color.

"I mean, it's such a girly color but it still looks really good on you. Maybe I could wear purple… but then people might make fun of me… or maybe I would look sexy. You look sexy but you know what? My twin, Ryou, never looks sexy. I think it's because he's my brother and I'm not into twincest but I dunno…"

At this point Marik stopped listening and started to drift off into space, but when he had heard Ryou's name he realized something. They had left Ryou back there with Duke, but that couldn't be too bad of a thing right? From what he had heard Duke was a pretty cool guy. Then again he had heard that from a lot of girls at this party… even a few boys. He scanned the room for the small albino, he turned his head from left to the right and saw Ryou. He watched as Ryou and Duke neared a door. The weird thing was that no one was standing by that door, literally no one. He started to question this but then the small albino turned his head to take a quick look in Marik's direction, the two of them met eyes before Bakura began pulling on the blondes arm.

"What?" Marik asked looking over to Bakura

"Why aren't you drinking anything?" Bakura asked pointing to the blonde's cup.

"…You know how our drinking games always fail?"

"Yes." Bakura nodded

"I've never drunk anything and probably don't have much of a tolerance. So I'm not going to." Marik said taking a glace back to the spot where Ryou and Duke where. No one was there any more. Well whatever, it didn't matter to him. Maybe Ryou would get lucky…

"But Marik, if you don't drink you won't be drunk enough to let me freely touch your ass in public…" Bakura smirked

"Another reason why I'm not going to." The Egyptian stated. He looked back at the pouting Bakura.

'I'll be right back." Marik said standing up, he made his way to the nearest bathroom. His stomach was starting to feel funny, it didn't hurt, he wasn't nervous about anything, it just felt weird. Opening the door he examined the small room, it wasn't much. The only thing to notice was the giant mirror that welcomed you at the door. Marik closed the door behind him before he took a glance to the mirror. Next thing he knew he found himself staring into his reflection, then as if a magical little fairy had just flew into his head and started messing with his brain, he felt the need to go check on Ryou.

Marik left the bathroom in a hurry, he didn't know why he was in such a rush, he just knew he wanted to go see how the little albino was doing. He ran to the door Ryou had Duke had gone through. There was a hallway with what seemed like a million doors, this wasn't the time for damned doors to be getting in his way! Wait, why exactly wasn't it the time?

He shook his thoughts away and crept up to the door his instincts told him to go to. The Egyptian placed his ear upon the wooden door to hear a small shriek,

"Stop it!"

Marik's eyes widened at this and he fell to his knees. His head started to pound. Next thing he knew he blacked out.

**A/N: Hello my pretties, guess what bitch is back from virus land? Me! Yay! And guess who also lost all her files on the road trip back and is having to re-type all of her shit? Me! BOOOO! Well yes, I am having to re-type EVERYTHING I HAVE WORKED SO HARD ON. And that is where I've been since that last author's note chapter. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED ON THESE CHAPTERS FOR A VIRUS TO DECIDE TO MESS EVERYTHING UP. At least now I know where the plot lines for the next two chapters, even if I have to re-type them and god knows how long it takes me to type things…*Sigh* Well, at least I got this one up. I feel accomplished. Sad part is, the story got kind of angsty… So now I guess it's going to be Humor/Slight Angst/Romance, but hey whatever!**


	5. Chapter 5, First plot exposed!

Melvin, oh you didn't see that coming with that sort of cliff hanger back there? Really? Fuck it enough breaking the fourth wall, Melvin stood up staring at the door before him. The situation was pretty vague to him, but he can see what Marik is doing and right now he didn't like what he just heard. Opening the door he saw Duke Devlin on top of Ryou, as you can imagine he didn't like what he saw, not one bit. He put on a devilish smile as he made his way over to Duke who looked at him with a blank face before he spoke,

"...Threesome?"

At those words Ryou just stared at Melvin with a scared little whimper and a mumble, "I don't think that's a good idea..."

The Egyptian started laughing maniacally, after about a minute of the room being filled with only the sound of his laughter he calmed himself and looked back at Duke, "Sure, but can I get a hug first?"

Duke, being a reasonable horny guy, shrugged and stood himself up. The grin on Melvin's face as extended his arms out to him gave Ryou a bad feeling, but he didn't say a word. The raven walked up and wrapped his arms around Melvin-

-Missing Paragraph-

"AND THAT'S FOR TOUCHING MY LITTLE FUCKING BUNNY."

"...I-I can't believe you killed him..." Ryou spoke in shock, his eyes were wide and he was practically hugging himself but soon he saw two tanned arms snake around him. The albino looked up at him on the verge of tears , "What do we do with his body? I mean..what if we get in trouble? What if we go to jail I CAN'T GO TO JAIL MELVIN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO TO PEOPLE LIKE ME!?"

"Well Ryou, if we went to jail together you would be MY prison bitch, so it wouldn't matter. He was about to do the same thing anyways."

"We don't have time to joke around right now!" He yelled, "I don't want to go to jail!"

Melvin blinked a few times and started to rub his back to sooth him, "Don't worry Ryou, I got this. You just go sit, and I'll take care of it.

"...I want to go home and drink some of the tea Bakura buys and tries to hide from me..." He pouted and stood up, sitting in at the bar stool. He glanced at all of the drinks that Duke had left out. Ryou stared at them, then grabbed the first bottle in sight, drinking directly from it. He took a few swallows of it, already feeling woozy, then he took a very long drink from it one more time, this time being when Melvin turned around after poking Duke's body with a stick a few (hundred) times.

"Hey Ryou, I think he's still alive! So hand me the alcoholic beverage." He reached for it but Ryou held it closer to his chest, "No! 'Ts mine! I found it on tha counter and put it on my mouth! You're being selfish!"

"... One day, I will be able to punish you for this. And on that day I shall be a very happy man." He mumbled that to himself and grabbed himself his own bottle, but before he could even get a single drink in Ryou turned a slight shade of green and began puking off to the side. With a small sigh Melvin waited until he was done and picked him up in the princess style way. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around his neck mumbling about a pony ride, which was adorable, as he was carried outside and into a car... we will not say how Melvin acquired the car but there were no witnesses so it's okay.

When they arrived back at their apartment building the Egyptian carried his bunny into their home, then laid him on Marik's really soft water bed and sat on the sidelines as Ryou rambled on and on and on,

"And then, when the pink unicorn saw the ponycorn she didn't like her...and she invited her to have tea and crumpets~! Then they became the bestest of friends just like us!" After finishing his sentence Ryou wrapped his arms loosely around Melvin's waist and nuzzled his face into the other's back.

"Yeah bestest friends..." He sighed at how cute the little albino was right now, and was really starting to wish he didn't have the decency to not fuck drunk people... or drunk bunnies...

"H-Hey!" The smaller boy hiccuped and hit Melvin's back gaining attention from the Egyptian again, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"Yep." The Egyptian sighed and decided to kiss Ryou, for the hell of it. And no it was not taking advantage of an alcohol influenced bunny, mostly because somehow Ryou had the strength to push him away and punch him softly. "Noooo. No! Only- Only Melvin can do that...but don't tell him that~ 'Cause then he will."

Melvin just stared at him and allowed himself to blush, before grumbling angrily to himself, "I won't tell him, but only if you lay down and go to sleep." Ryou nodded and held out his smallest finger to him, "I said go to sleep..." Melvin repeated

"I will! But you has to pinkie promise you won't tell."

"Alright, I pinkie promise." Melvin sighed again, placing his hands over his face until he felt something move on him. He removed his hands to see Ryou sitting up very straightly on his lap, still holding out his finger to him, "Come on, you have to do it."

The older boy blinked a few times, "Do what?"

"You have to pinkie promise!"

"...I did."

"No! You has to do this..." Weakly, the small boy took the other's hand and turned it into a fist before sticking out his pinkie and holding it with his own, "Now you have to say it."

"What do I have to say..?"

"Pinkie pie princess pinkie promises!" Ryou exclaimed happily

"...Ugh, Pinkie pie princess pinkie promises..." He repeated very slowly, "Now go the hell to sleep!" The little bunny nodded and loosely wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his head on the others shoulder then dozing off. With a small blush Melvin growled and laid himself on the bed, taking Ryou along with him. He laid on his side to try not to disturb the sleeping boy as he drifted off to sleep himself.

**-Line-Break-Time-**

Marik woke up with his face in Bakura's hair, he yawned pulling his face away and sitting up to rub his eyes...which apparently still had makeup on them hence the smudged black streaks that now stained his hands. The Egyptian sat up with a yawn as he looked over to who he thought was his lover, but then he saw it was Ryou and screamed loud enough to pop the poor little bunny's ears off.

Ryou woke with a stir and fell off of the bed and onto the floor, he opened his mouth to speak until his hangover hit him. The small boy snapped his eyes shut and covered his face to avoid the bright light shining down on him from the ceiling. His head was pounding, and every ounce of light he could still see through his shut eyes burned him. And believe me, Marik's girlish screams really weren't helping the situation.

"Shut up you bloody git!" Ryou screamed as he covered his ears in an attempt to block out every audible and inaudible sound.

Marik crossed his arms as he watched the smaller boy, "You sound like Bakura!" He gasped, "Oh my god you're trying to steal Bakura's life aren't you!? Well you should know that just because you look a bit like him doesn't mean you could ever steal me away like tha-" The Egyptian's eyes widened and the frantic hand motions he was making were halted as his hair spiked itself up. His facial expression changed into something that looked slightly more scary but it was soon replaced by just a grin and a quiet laugh,

"Welcome to what I assume is your first hangover bunny boy." The blonde whispered with a small chuckle

"Melvin...? Hangover? I..." Ryou mumbled as he tried to collect his thoughts from the night before, let's see... Duke tried to rape him, ...Melvin saved him? Whatever, then he drank stuff...and then he woke up...in Marik's bed... DAMN IT. He continued to try and remember more of the night before but all it really did was make his head hurt even more than it did, the pain caused him to let out a small squeak, another thing adding onto his headache. The small boy just felt like he wanted to die right there on the floor.

"Before you ask, we didn't have sex..." Melvin whispered in his ear after he had crawled onto the floor with him. Ryou swatted softly at his face,

"It huuurts...Meellvin, make it stop..." Ryou pouted at him with small tears threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes.

Melvin blinked, looking away from him quickly but kissed Ryou's forehead and lifted the smaller boy into his arms silently. Then he carried the boy to his own room and tucked him into the bed turning off every light source that was on within the vicinity. The Egyptian kissed the other's forehead again, afterwards he ran off into the bathroom and gave Ryou a pill with some water. Soon enough the small bunny was fast asleep and Melvin was on Marik's phone texting his beloved bunny's brother,

' _Kuraaaa, I don't know how but my sexiness is lost... I think I'm in... Did you know Foxy Boxes is real? Hehe, Foxy boxes... Kura I'm at Foxy Boxes and you need to come get me!_' Melvin smirked as he sent the text, feeling that he would get to spend a lot more time with his wonderful little bunny.

**-Line-Breakers-In-The-House-Wooo-**

Bakura woke up with a small vibrating feeling in his pocket, he groggily opened his eyes and checked the message,

' _Kuraaaa, I don't know how but my sexiness is lost... I think I'm in... Did you know Foxy Boxes is real? Hehe, Foxy boxes... Kura I'm at Foxy Boxes and you need to come get me!_'

His eyes widened at the text but soon his surprise was replaced with hatred the hatred was replaced by worry and worry was replaced by annoyance. He sighed as he sat up from his resting place which was an almost empty dance floor besides the naked blonde Furry, Kaiba of Kaiba corp, and Mokuba Kaiba who were all laying next to him. Well, Joey was next to him, Kaiba was next to Joey and Mokuba was on Bakura's other side cuddled up close to him and mumbling about his brother. Basically last night he either had a really weird foursome or a very sexy- don't tell Marik- threesome and then Mokuba caught them in the act and would be forever scarred. Oh how he was wishing for it to be the second one.

"Nyeh...? Oh damn it Seto... you know we don't do stuff in public places SO WHY AM I NYEHKED!?" Fuck, the Furry woke up and was screaming at his unconscious boyfriend...

"Shuut up furry bitch... I'm sleeping!" Seto exclaimed keeping his eyes shut

Bakura, really didn't want to get caught up in this, he started to try to slide away but the small Kaiba brother's arms where latched firmly around his waist, "Goddamn it you bloody midget let go of me!" The albino started to pry the small boy's arms off him but his loud command didn't go without notice. Joey and Kaiba both looked over at Bakura and then at Mokuba and then at how close Bakura and Joey where. That's about when Kaiba started to laugh while Joey blushed furiously,

"Hey you! Nyeh, you're Marik's kitty, why are you beside me when I'm nyehked!?"

"Mmm, Big brother?" Mokuba fluttered his eyes opened and glanced between the three older men in front of him before nuzzling his face into Bakura's side with a whimper.

"I don't know why I'm beside you, you bloody wanker. What I do know is that Kaiba needs to get his little brother off me. NOW." The albino growled

Mokuba loosened his arms around him about to let go until his brother spoke up, "Does it annoy you Limey? Mokuba! Don't you dare move!" So Mokuba tightened his arms again,

"Okay big brother..."

"Nyeeeh, Mokuba, you don't have to listen to that... You can let go of nyeee scary vampire albino."

"Don't tell him what to do Furry." Kaiba hissed

Joey just rolled his eyes, "Nyeeh, fine but if he dies it's your fault."

Bakura growled, "Get this brat off of me, or I swear I will rip his all of his little organs out and then tears the rest of his body to shreds, then I'll make Furry over here eat him slowly while you watch money man."

The three's eyes widened as Mokuba let go of him quickly and scurried over into Joey's lap, ignoring that fact he was naked.

"Now, I would like to know if any of you bloody twits would happen to know the location of the nearest 'Foxy Boxes'."

"Nyeeeh, I know where that place is!" Joey smiled, his arms now firmly wrapped around Mokuba

"Well stop molesting with your boyfriend's brother and tell me." Bakura growled

Mokuba pouted but Joey sighed calmly, "It's somewhere on the other side of the nyeeh'in country. I could give you the directions if I saw the streets and the signs nyeh."

"We should go on a road trip!" Mokuba smiled, "Pleease big brother?!"

"Hey! No, just because I have to take the damn Furry doe-" The albino was cut off by Kaiba

"Neither of you can go." The elder brother stated

"Nyeeh, you don't own me Kaiba. I can nyeh do what ever the nyeh I want." Joey growled, "I'll help you get to Foxy Boxes Bakura! Nyeeeeh!"

"See, Joey's going! And do you really want him to be alone with a sadist!?" Mokuba whined

"Yes, I do." The brunette said, crossing his arms and glaring at the blonde.

"No you don't... Come on! I'll stop reading yaoi! And I'll stop making everyone call me a princess! And I won't bother you for a whole month after the trip!"

"Two months." Kaiba stated

The smaller brother squealed, "Road trip~ Road trip~!"

Bakura growled, '"The first one of you to get on my nerves is getting thrown out of the car." And no, he did not agree to this because they annoyed him just enough as Marik did, so don't think that...

"Yay! Hey big brother, can we take my car!?" The child exclaimed happily

Kaiba sighed, "Three months Mokuba."

"Two and a half!" He pouted

"Four months?"

"Three months..." Mokuba frowned

"Just shut up and let's get this stupid road trip over with already!" Bakura yelled, the other three nodded, Kaiba took his phone out and began making phones calls. Then within the next few minutes a pink jeep was parked outside of Duke's mansion. The four males walked outside to have Bakura receive the keys from a well formally dressed woman, probably Kaiba's secretary. She seemed fairly familiar to the Albino but he couldn't put his finger on it,

"Thank you Miss Ishtar." Kaiba smiled. That's where it was from, this was Marik's sister then wasn't it? maybe he just didn't notice on the accord of the long back dress she was wearing, equipped with a black handbag and the pair of sunglasses on her face. It didn't matter, she bowed before she took off in the truck the pink Jeep had been attached to before.

Kaiba watched her leave with a zoned out look on his face, Joey waved his hand in front of him,

"Nyeh! Kaiba, we're supposed to be leaving if you want to be there within the next three days!" He exclaimed with a jealous looking frown on his face. The CEO nodded and the four piled into the Jeep, Bakura began driving with Joey in the passenger's seat and the two Kaiba brothers in the back seats. Mokuba pulled out some pink sunglasses from under the seat and placed them on his face, "Now! Let's go get those Foxy Boxes!"

"Foxy boxes is a place." Seto grumbled

"So? As the one boyfriendless-"

"Stop, right now." The elder said with a scowl

"...Sorry big brother..." Mokuba pouted but hugged him

Seto hugged back for a second but still spoke with a slightly angry tone, "Let go of me Mokuba.."

"Nyeh? Come on Seto~!" Joey smiled as he turned in his seat, "Be nice to your little brother!"

"Don't tell me what to do Furry!"

"I'm nyeht a furry..." Joey pouted and turned in his seat

"Shut up! All of you bloody idiots!" Bakura yelled

"I'll shut up if you turn on my radio!" Mokuba giggled

"Fine, fine just shut up!" The albino growled, turning on the radio and the first thing that anyone heard was the Barbie girl song on full blast.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Mokuba squealed happily singing along, "I'm a barbie girl~ In a barbie woooorld~"

As the child continued on Bakura reached to turn it back off but Joey grabbed his hand, "Nyeh, let the kid have his fun." The furry said with a small sad look on his face.

The Albino rolled his eyes but removed his hand from the radio, returning it to the steering wheel. He looked over to the clock that showed it was only 11:37 am. This would be a long road trip.

**-Line-Break-Because-It's-Time-For-Fluff-Before-I-E nd-The-Chapter-**

Melvin sighed, he was laying on the hard, creaky bed that made a sound every time he moved, but he was laying next to his little bunny. The Egyptian was incredibly bored, but he couldn't bring himself to wake up the smaller boy who was snoring lightly as Melvin traced up and down his cheek with his fingers. Besides his boredom the fact that the bed kept making noises annoyed him, almost more than the other fact being how he knew that Marik's bed was soft. Bakura's bed was soft, but what he couldn't understand why sweet, sweet Ryou got the hard, squeaky one. It angered him.

But he sighed, being that he couldn't go take out his anger on anyone, he didn't want Ryou to wake up alone, with a probably remaining migraine, and have no idea what to do what happened or where everyone was. So right now Melvin just sat watching the adorable sleeping boy. Really adorable... Melvin smiled a bit and began to lightly kiss his lips. It felt amazing, he was so warm, his lips were so soft... but his moment ended when Ryou turned his back to him as he slept.

The blonde sighed again, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist and holding him close. Melvin then hugged the other with his arms forming an 'X' around Ryou's stomach while he held him. The bigger boy nuzzled his face into Ryou's neck leaving small kisses here and there... But it wasn't at fun to him when Ryou was sleeping... and unable to protest. Honestly he thought that his sleeping bunny was adorable, but awake bunny was sexier. ...But then again sleeping bunny was easier... but easier is not challenge. Damn it... Melvin just nuzzled his face further into the other's neck and closed his eyes, first chance he got to he would try this with Ryou being awake, it would be a lot more fun... But for right now he just relaxed himself and fell asleep after kissing the other's neck one more time.

**A/N: How I missed this story! Did I mention how I'm going to update once a month though? I just want to be able to give you quality chapters with a lot of words. So that's what I'm going to do... Honestly I don't know how I feel about this one... There's some funny parts yes, we have the edition of puppyshipping that's going to end up with all of that messed up little families problems coming out, I'M JUST SAD BECAUSE OF THE LACK OF YAOIFUL FLUFF AND LIMES ;-; But honestly it was hard to put them in here... Did you know Melvin has a soft side? Yep, and oooonly for Ryou baby. Otherwise he's a dick...you know because Bakura has to go on a road trip now and Marik's not even there... Evil right? But don't worry my lovlies, THERE SHALL STILL BE THE THIEFSHIPPING SCENES, but it a different way... But this chapter was a lot of plot set up so far, so here you go! I'll see you soon dearies! Review, Comment, Favorite, All of that, and just know that I will not give up on this story...and I'm sorry for being too lazy to delete the comments from the author's note chapter ;-; I love all of you wonderful people who review and I'mma call you ALL out next chapter! R&R MI BABIES! BYEEE  
**


End file.
